Energy Layer - Deep Chaos
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-98 God Customize Set on November 11th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Deep Chaos is a Stamina Type Energy Layer that features an almost completely round perimeter made of two large wings with each wing is split into three blades. The primary points of contact come from a large gap on either side with the right hand side’s blade protruding further than the other, this blade is sloped in order to grant the Layer Upper Attack. As part of the God Layer System, Deep Chaos features a gimmick; the wings of the Layer are spring loaded, akin to God Valkyrie, in order to create “Bound Defense”, akin to Guardian Kerbeus and Jerk. The springs of Deep Chaos are positioned vertically to allow the blades to shift so that when under impact, the Layer will cushion impacts and destabilize the opponent by pushing back. Despite this gimmick however, Deep Chaos has poor Burst Resistance due to the sharp protrusions. Deep Chaos's Stamina exceeds that of Guardian Kerbeus and against Defense Types and other Stamina Types, the sloped blades of Deep Chaos severely Destabilize the opponent and in turn drain their Stamina. This along with the Layer's stronger teeth and the Layer's high Life-After-Death potential without Frames makes Deep Chaos outclass the aforementioned Layer in Stamina Combinations. Despite this however, the teeth still must rely on an A Mold God Chip in order to perform competitively and is still vulnerable against Attack Types. Use in Stamina Combinations Deep Chaos can be put to use in the Stamina Combination Deep Chaos 4/5/7 Atomic/Revolve. The high Stamina and Life After Death of Deep Chaos is bolstered by the Stamina of 4/5/7 and the Stamina and Life-After-Death of Atomic/Revolve while the Combination is given Knock-Out Resistance by the heavy weight of 4/5/7 and the ball tip of Atomic. When paired with an A Mold God Chip, this Combination can Out-Spin almost any Combination, however, it is also highly vulnerable against Attack Types. Overall Takara Tomy's Deep Chaos boasts some of the highest Stamina in the game as well as high Life-After-Death, higher than Cross and Glaive, making it a top-tier Layer for Stamina Combinations while also having greater Burst Resistance than Guardian Kerbeus. However, with the release of Hell Salamander and Crash Ragnaruk, Deep Chaos has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Deep Chaos is not a must have, but is instead a welcome addition to any blader’s collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-98 God Customize Set - Deep Chaos 4Flow Bearing * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 05: Deep Chaos 0Turn Xtend * BG-09 Random Layer Collection Vol. 9 - 02: Deep Chaos Gallery Takara Tomy LayerDeepChaos.png|Deep Chaos (Official Image) Deep Chaos (RLC 9 02 Ver).png|Deep Chaos (Random Layer Collection Vol. 9 02) Deep Chaos (B-125 05 Ver).png|Deep Chaos 0Turn Xtend (B-125 05) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy